Raining
by staceylds
Summary: Scarlett decided she wasn't good enough for him... Running into the pouring rain was her solace. The Undertaker/OC. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _If I held back the rain, would you numb the pain?"_

Those song lyrics rang in her head, time and time again… She had to walk away from her martial home. Her husband. Her pets. Her whole life.

He can't be married to a shell of a woman anymore. Why would he want to puts his hands on her? His lips on hers?

Her arms ached. So did her heart. She knew it was the best thing for her to do… To leave everything and isolate herself. She knew she needed help, but it haunted her. The very thought made her whole body shiver, and the weather with the lack of clothing didn't help.

She had only packed bare minimum; as much as she could fit into an oversized backpack including her purse and passport. Her cell phone was in her backpack, the earbuds planted firmly in her ears blasting anything and everything from her iTunes playlist. She wanted to drown every sense out… to feel numb. She was doing a good job.

"Thanks weather," she muttered dryly.

Her jacket was only thin, covering up her war wounds and her jeans had rips in, baring her knees and blowing wind into the leg holes. The gusts of strong wind constantly took her breathe away as she found herself gasping for air every now and then.

She could have phoned a cab. To stop putting herself through this torment of walking in high winds. She shook her head and laughed slightly. Nope. What a stubborn cow she was…

What attracted her husband to her? She wasn't skinny; she had curves and breasts, but she wasn't toned like the females he worked with on the daily. She wasn't a blonde like his previous girlfriends. He was an attractive fella with all the females hanging on his every word, just like she was when she first met him in a seedy little bar. How typical.

 _"_ _Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise. No one compares to you. I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side."_

Lana Del Rey's crooning voice filled her ears, her eyes blinking at the truth coming from the song playing. She caught the time on her watch, and much more than that. The dried up red stains that were once liquid peering from underneath, making her eyes water with every flutter of her eyelashes.

Mark was coming home soon. He'll see their bedroom in array; the dogs with full food and water bowls in an empty martial home. He'll call out for her but no one will answer. He'll phone her cell and she'll leave it in her jeans pocket. She'll call him soon… Just not now. Her head was brimming with excuses, with thoughts, with pain and horror.

She zipped up her jacket, hoping to protect her from mother nature this afternoon. Maybe her only saving grace of the day. She shoved her hands in the shallow pockets, not daring to touch her phone. It would only lead in disaster. She continued to walk the long path… To run away.

* * *

The key clicked into the lock and with a turn, Mark had placed himself in his hallway, putting down his weighty suitcases beside the table that held the keys and important documents. The dogs barked happily, their tails wagging from side to side. They could easily play the drums if they wanted a career.

"Hey boys…" He murmured to them, scratching their heads with each hand. The two Husky dogs ran behind him, trying to get in-between his legs for further fuss. "Whoa, whoa… Calm down there!" He called out to them while trying to keep his balance.

Being 6'10" and built heavily, it was hard to knock him down, but the boys always made him tumble somewhat. He laughed heartily; loving his dogs will all his being and missing them whenever he was on the road.

He called his attention to the woman in life. His little miss. His Scarlett. It's been a few days since he saw her. His limited time on the road meant he spent more time with his wife, yet with WrestleMania coming around so soon, he had to do a little more for tapings and live shows to sell his match properly. Mark was always the upmost professional, always willing to go the extra mile to make the people entranced in whatever storyline he was involved with.

"Scarlett, honey, I'm home!" Mark chuckled to himself. He couldn't resist saying it. He waited a few moments, still scratching the dogs' heads, then called out again. "Scarlett!" His voice bellowed in the hallway.

No doubt his little miss was soaking away her life in the bath tub they had installed only a few weeks ago. She loved that thing. Her eyes light up when they first saw it in the store. It was perfect, and it fitted him in snugly as well. He trudged up the stairs – suitcases in hand – and headed straight for the en suite bathroom.

Seeing the door ajar and hearing no out of tune singing worried him. He called her name out again with a bit more force, waiting for a single sound. Upstairs was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, and Mark didn't like it. He started looking in the other rooms, his pace quickening with every disappointment.

He grabbed his cell phone from his shirt pocket and dialled her number, putting it on speaker phone. The rings grew longer and longer… his patience wearing thin with every one. His little miss always answers the phone…


	2. Chapter 2

Her phone was buzzing in her back pocket. The urge to withdraw the phone and answer the call was overwhelming but she held back. She kept the music playing at full volume, trying to drown out her thoughts.

Scarlett sighed. She really should give her husband a reasoning for her disappearance. She knows as soon as she contacts him, he'll go crazy. He'll shout, he'll demand for her to get her butt back home instantly… She knows her husband all too well. He's never hurt her. He's never done anything out of malice. It's all been from a place of love. He knows that and she knows that. But her heart started to race at his reactions. She can't go back… She's too broken.

Mark would disown her if he knew what she did… "But he'd understand… Wouldn't he?" She spoke out loud to herself. And she already knew the answer. He would. Especially if she explained the circumstances. This was supposed to be an exciting time for her. For both of them. Well, he didn't know. She was going to tell him later on this week, just in time for his birthday. She had known for three weeks. But she wanted to keep it as a surprise… It was tough keeping it to herself.

She had found herself smiling out of nowhere for the past couple of weeks, with her husband shooting her a raised eyebrow, a shake of the head and a deep chuckle.

She was pregnant.

She found out at the 5-week mark. Pregnancy test after test followed by a doctor's appointment concluded she was indeed with child.

While Mark was on the road for WrestleMania, she had fell to the floor one day crippled with pain. Her underwear was stained with red. She felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly. A 911 call later and she was being escorted from the driveway in an ambulance, miscarrying her eight-week old foetus.

Her eyes were red from crying. Her face was puffy. Five days on and her eyes were still sore. No one knew. She was suffering in silence and she took it all upon herself to keep it that way.

With her mental state of mind being scattered, she found solace in her old dark place. Her old habit as she liked to call it a good few years ago. A knife was placed firmly in her grip, rolling her sleeves up and slicing her pale skin over and over again.

Tears rolled onto the tiled bathroom floor, along with blood droplets. Her body crashed down on to the cold surface, huddling her knees up to her chest tightly. The blood pooled around her, the tears following suit.

She stayed in that position for hours.

* * *

No answer.

He was worried. His anger was rising. She never missed his phone calls, especially after a week away from her. They hated spending time apart, and she was always nagging him for FaceTime sessions when he was in the hotel. He chuckled and always met her demands. He just couldn't say no to her. Not with her big green eyes, her dark hair framing her face perfectly. She looked like an angel to him.

This was completely out of character. He didn't like it one bit so he started phoning their mutual friends. First up on the list, his best friend for over 10 years, Glenn Jacobs.

The dial tone seemed to last a lifetime before Glenn picked up.

"Hello?" The younger male sounded puzzled. They had only seen each other a few hours ago. What would Mark want?

"Hey man. Just a quick question. Have you seen or heard from Scarlett?" Mark's tone of voice made Glenn perk up. He'd never heard him like this.

"Uh, no… Why? What's happened Mark?" The voice on the other end started to quicken. Glenn knew this wasn't a good thing. Not just a social chat. Something had happened.

"She's not in the house," Mark sighed audibly. "She's not answering her phone either. It's worrying me over here."

"I'll try and phone her. Sit tight man. I'll let you know if I can get in touch with her. Let some others know. Stay calm, Mark." And the phone call went dead.

Mark managed to text a few of his co-workers who had his wife's number – a rarity as Mark was like a guard dog with his wife around his male workers – and sat down on the king sized bed in the master bedroom.

Then it clicked. He'd been so excited to see his wife after a week on the road surrounded by mainly immature males, he was completely oblivious to the mess surrounding the Chester drawers. Her underwear drawers were ajar – something that his little miss would never do. Her loungewear had lessened and some was thrown on the plush carpet…

His heart raced. There was no way on Earth the house had been ransacked. And this was too neat for a kidnapping. Scarlett would have caused mayhem for the kidnapper. He laughed sadly at the thought.

Although he missed the stained tiles in the en suite bathroom, his mind too hurried with trying to put all the little pieces together in the master bedroom. He sat sadly on the edge of the bed, his hands running over his face roughly.

His wife had left of her own accord.


	3. Chapter 3

She was busy changing the songs that were coming on shuffle when her finger accepted the phone call from Glenn Jacobs.

 _'_ _Shit!'_ She cursed herself. _'Way to go, Scarlett…'_

"Hello?" It was too late for her to decline the phone call… A lump in her throat stopped her from swallowing properly.

"Scarlett, hey… It's Glenn." The male voice sounded calm and collected. Does he know she ran away from her home? "How are you?" A hint of concern was present, and she picked up on it straight away.

"Hey Glenn," she spoke softly, finding a bus shelter to shield her from the winds. "Yeah, I'm doing alright." She laughed a little. "How are you? Been a while since I've seen you; you'll have to come over one night with Marissa!"

 _'_ _Thin veil, Scarlett… Thin veil…'_ Her thoughts weren't very happy with her actions.

"Oh yeah, we shall have to take you up on that offer! I'll bring over the Jack Daniels BBQ sauce that I've been raving about to Mark…" The male voice laughed deeply. He sounded happy… "Speaking of coming over," There was an uneasy pause on the line. "Where are you Scarlett?"

"Fuck." She muttered down the phone.

She couldn't just hang up on Glenn. He'll report back to her husband. He'll mention her behaviour was out of the ordinary. Does she come clean? Does she tell him to pick her up and she'll explain? Does she need someone else's help?

Her mind was racing with all these new possibilities. Glenn was the best man at the wedding… She can trust him, right?

"Glenn, please… Don't tell my husband…" Her voice laced with worry.

* * *

The car journey brought insight for Glenn. He didn't text Mark that she was safe, even thought the urge was there. Scarlett's begging and pleading stopped him from hitting the 'send' button; the hand resting on his arm said more than her words did.

He was driving them back to his home. He knew Marissa was out of the house with his step daughters so he provided her a safe environment before her husband would come and pick her up. He offered Scarlett hand sanitising wipes to clean off the coagulated blood – it was the best he could do. She thanked him and rolled up the sleeves of her jacket. And in that moment, Glenn knew she had been through a lot.

The trauma was so immense for the little miss for her to do that to herself. He sighed softly. Maybe he should send that message to his best friend. What could he do for her now apart from being a shoulder to cry on?

As the navy Jeep pulled into Glenn's driveway, he asked her if she was okay. She had been silent for a good 10 minutes and that wasn't like her at all. Scarlett smiled softly and nodded even though her eyes betrayed her actions. She unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the truck with Glenn following suit.

Opening the door for her, she quickly scuttled to the living room of the house, placing herself on the rich leather sofa. Glenn asked her if she wanted a drink, and she shook her head no. Upon reaching the kitchen, he pulled out his cell phone and typed.

 _'_ _She's safe. Come to my house in an hour. She's shaken up, Mark. She'll need you.'_ With a quick glance over his best friend's wife, he hit that 'send' button. After quickly filling up a drink for himself, he sat down beside Scarlett.

"Scarlett, I've messaged Mark." He said softly. The look she shot at Glenn spoke of betrayal. Hurt. He placed a big hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I've told him to come and pick you up in an hour and that you're safe, but shaken up."

Her eyes started to pool. "Oh Glenn," Her head fell into her hands. "I was pregnant! And I was going to tell him in three days' time…" The sobs choked her words, her head shaking from side to side while being cradled by her hands. "I can't even carry a child! Why would he want me?"

Glenn wrapped her in his arms, feeling her shake against his body. He hated seeing this poor woman upset. She was always so lively, so cheery… You would never think she could ever be upset. She changed his best friend for the better.

"Shhhh…" He crooned, rocking her back and forth. "You'll be okay. You're safe."

He just wished he could do something to help her mental trauma there and then, and felt a brotherly urge to protect her from all the evil in the world.


End file.
